More Sophisticated Story
by Query New
Summary: It's been two weeks to travel so far when he arrived at a garden cucumber plants that appear to have thin stems, leaves turn yellow and some small fruits are hanging.


**More Sophisticated Story**

Sang Kancil dalam perjalanan dari Hutan Utopia menuju Gunung Sepikul mengikuti petunjuk buku Ki Wagenugraha, seorang ahli ilmu hayati paling mumpuni di saentero Pulau Jawa. Dalam Kitab Bab Suket-suketan karya Ki Wagenugraha tertera bahwa di Gunung Sepikul terdapat beberapa jenis rerumputan yang tahan kekeringan karena memiliki umbi akar yang berfungsi menyimpan cadangan air.

Sang Kancil akan menanam rerumputan tahan kekeringan di seputar telaga di tengah Hutan Utopia agar kelak jadi makanan cadangan buat para penghuni hutan selama musim kemarau.

Sudah dua minggu dia menempuh perjalanan jauh tatkala tiba di sebuah kebun tanaman ketimun yang nampak memiliki batang-batang yang kurus, daun-daun yang sebagian menguning dan buah-buah kecil yang bergelantungan.

Baru saja Sang Kancil duduk, tiba-tiba bertiup angin kencang yang menerbangkan topi orang-orangan – boneka kayu yang dipasang ditengah kebun ketimun. Sang Kancil segera berlari mengejar topi itu dan bermaksud memasangnya kembali ke tubuh orang-orangan. Sialnya saat tangannya menyentuh dada orang-orangan, tangannya menempel pada tubuh si boneka kayu dan tidak bisa dilepaskan. Semakin keras dia berusaha melepaskan, semakin banyak bagian tubuh Sang Kancil yang melekat pada orang-orangan.

Pak Tani yang menemukan Sang Kancil terjebak pada tubuh orang-orangan langsung menyangka dirinya berhasil menangkap pencuri yang selama ini mengganggu kebunnya. Maka ditetapkanlah hukuman pada Sang Kancil untuk bekerja membersihkan ladang Pak Tani selama 6 bulan terus menerus sebelum dia boleh pergi melanjutkan perjalanan ke Gunung Sepikul. Selama menjalani masa hukuman Sang Kancil akan dirantai kakinya dan dijaga oleh Anjing Gembala.

Tentu saja Sang Kancil sangat keberatan dengan hukuman itu. Ketimun yang ada di kebun Pak Tani masih terlalu kecil untuk dimakan, dan dirinya tidak bakalan doyan memakan timun mentah itu. Lagipula tidak ada bukti bekas gigitan atau sisa-sisa timun yang dimakan di kebun itu. Jadi tuduhan Pak Tani tanpa bukti.

Namun kata-katanya tidak didengar sama sekali oleh Pak Tani yang yakin Sang Kancil telah sering beroperasi menjarah ketimun. Terpaksalah Sang Kancil rela menjalani hukuman sambil memikirkan cara secepatnya pergi ke Gunung Sepikul agar penduduk Hutan Utopia tidak kekurangan rumput di musim kering yang akan datang.

Untunglah di sela-sela waktu menjalani hukuman di ladang Pak Tani, Sang Kancil sempat ngobrol-ngobrol dengan Anjing Gembala yang bertugas menjaganya supaya tidak kabur. Dari Si Anjing Gembala, Sang Kancil tahu bahwa para petani di desa akhir-akhir ini kekurangan air karena sumber air yang mengalir dari Gunung Putih telah dikuasai sekelompok orang bersenjata yang dipimpin seseorang yang dijuluki Orang Berkumis dari Gunung.

Orangnya tinggi jangkung, berkulit putih bersih, bermata belo warna kecoklatan, berambut kemerahan yang dicukur cepak, dan berkumis warna merah yang jarang-jarang tumbuhnya. Walaupun demikian orang-orang menjulukinya Orang Berkumis dari Gunung. Orang ini sangat giat mencari pengikut baru. Sepekan sekali dia membayar tukang teriak di pasar-pasar untuk meneriakkan ajaran-ajarannya tentang kebebasan tanpa batas. Dia juga mengundang anak-anak muda untuk berkunjung ke perpustakaan miliknya dan berdiskusi tentang kebebasan.

Setealh merasa cukup kuat, kelompok orang yang menguasai Gunung Putih itu membendung sumber air yang memancar dari puncak gunung dan hanya membuka penuh aliran air ke dataran yang berada di sisi selatan Gunung yang tanahnya lebih rendah daripada sisi utara gunung.

Aliran air ke arah utara masih ada tetapi tinggal setengahnya. Akibatnya tanah pertanian di desa-desa di sisi utara gunung tidak mendapatkan air yang cukup. Pertumbuhan tanaman menjadi kurang bagus,hasil panen pun menurun. Secara umum baik padi maupun palawija hanya memberi hasil panen dua pertiga saja dari sebelumnya. Pendeknya penduduk di sisi utara gunung dirugikan oleh pembendungan itu.

Belasan kali para petani mengirim utusan untuk meminta bendungan dibuka, tetapi selalu ditolak. Akhirnya para petani membentuk pasukan bersenjata dan berusaha merebut kembali gunung itu - namun selalu gagal. Sebenarnya jumlah kelompok yang dipimpin Orang Berkumis dari Gunung itu tidak banyak. Kekuatan mereka hanya belasan orang pasukan pemanah saja ditambah beberapa puluh pekerja tambang yang tak pandai memainkan pedang. Namun di sekeliling gunung itu terdapat dinding batu yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh para petani.

Walaupun jumlahnya ratusan orang, pasukan petani selalu dipukul mundur karena hujan anak panah yang menimpa mereka saat berusaha mendekati benteng batu. Lagipula ketinggian benteng batu tersebut menyulitkan para petani untuk memanjatnya. Setelah mencoba berkali-kali dan gagal mengusir gerombolan dari gunung itu maka para petani menjadi jera dan mendiamkan mereka.

Pembendungan air oleh para penghuni gunung konon dilakukan untuk keperluan tambang. Mereka menggali tanah untuk mendapatkan tembaga dan emas dari gunung. Mereka memerlukan air dalam jumlah banyak untuk mencuci biji-biji tembaga dan emas yang masih bercampur dengan tanah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan para penghuni gunung yang mengabaikan nasib para petani di utara. Mungkin mereka menganggap berkurangnya sepertiga hasil panen adalah tidak seberapa dibanding manfaat yang bisa mereka raih dari menambang emas dari gunung.

Konon mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang memuja kebebasan. Mereka ingin merdeka dari pengaruh penguasa-penguasa yang ada di wilayah ini, seperti House of Pajangan yang berkuasa di sebelah barat dan House of Badegan di sebelah timur. Mereka ingin bebas menentukan hidup mereka sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain, tanpa etika, tanpa tatakrama, tanpa budaya maupun agama yang membatasi kebebasan mereka. Namun pada kenyataannya apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan ditentukan oleh Sang Pemimpin, yaitu Si Orang Berkumis dari Gunung.

Orang Berkumis adalah bekas pedagang kaya yang telah puluhan tahun melanglang benua Asia, Eropa dan Afrika yang membuatnya memiliki pengalaman yang sangat luas. Kini dia memutuskan tinggal di Gunung Putih setelah terpesona oleh gunung yang dari kejauhan nampak berwarna putih kebiru-biruan. Dari pengalaman saat berbisnis dengan para ahli pertambangan di Kesultanan Gowa India, dia tahu bahwa warna kebiruan itu berasal dari tembaga. Dia yakin di gunung itu tersimpan tembaga dan bahkan emas yang akan membiayai ambisinya membentuk koloni yang terdiri atas orang-orang penganut kebebasan tanpa batas.

Maka dipergunakanlah seluruh kekayaannya untuk membiayai cita-cita itu. Dibentuklah pasukan kecil yang terdiri atas para pemanah ulung. Dibangunnya benteng batu di sekeliling gunung. Setelah semuanya siap, barulah dia berani membendung sumber mata air untuk mengolah hasil tambang dari Gunung Putih. Beberapakali serbuan dari para petani dengan mudah dipatahkan oleh tembakan dari busur-busur panjang milik pasukan pemanah yang berlindung di atas benteng batu yang menjulang tinggi. Benteng batu itu terlalu kokoh para petani.

Sebenarnya Si Orang Berkumis enggan menggunakan kekerasan fisik untuk mencapai tujuannya. Dia lebih mengandalkan cara-cara dengan memberi penjelasan panjang lebar tentang manfaat kebebasan tanpa batas pada masyarakat awam.

Sebuah perpustakaan besar dia bangun dan berisi ribuan buku tentang berbagai cabang ilmu pengetahuan untuk keperluan itu. Di sana terdapat buku-buku tentang kebebasan tanpa batas yang menjadi bekal para pengikutnya dalam usaha mencari pengikut baru dari kalangan penduduk desa. Orang Berkumis berambisi limabelas tahun yang akan datang, Perpustakaan Gunung Putih akan mampu sejajar dengan kebesaran Perpustakaan Madrasah Tinggi milik Sunan Bonang di Tuban yang tersohor sebagai pusat perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan dan peradaban di Nusantara. Dia juga mempekerjakan beberapa juru tulis untuk mencatat kehidupan sehari-hari di Gunung Putih dan desa-desa sekitarnya sebagai bahan pertimbangan dalam menentukan strategi mencari pengikut di wilayah ini.

Si Orang Berkumis hanya sesekali mengirim orang-orangnya untuk mengancam para pemimpin petani yang terang-terangan menentang kehadiran mereka di Gunung Putih. Mereka dilatih untuk melakukan ancaman dengan diam-diam dan halus serta menghindari korban terluka. Umumnya dengan cara menaruh pisau belati di bantal orang yang diancam atau menaruh bungkusan berisi racun di dekat piring nasi mereka. Perbuatan itu adalah simbol bahwa Orang Berkumis mampu menikam atau meracun orang yang menentangnya kalau dia mau. Tujuannya hanya untuk menakut-nakuti para petani sehingga tidak ada lagi yang berani bergerak menentang mereka.

Di sisi lain mereka memiliki para tabib yang hebat. Bila ada orang desa yang sakit dan tidak bisa sembuh oleh para tabib yang ada di desa, maka mereka akan mengutus orang untuk datang ke Gunung itu. Lalu Si Orang Berkumis akan mengutus tabib kepercayaannya untuk datang ke desa dan mengobati si sakit hingga sembuh. Semua itu dilakukan tanpa bayaran.

Si Orang Berkumis juga suka memerintahkan anak buahnya mengirim sekarung beras pada orang-orang tua renta yang sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Juga pada anak-anak yatim yang hidup dalam kekurangan. Dia juga tak segan-segan mengirimkan uang untuk keperluan anak-anak kecil yang ingin membeli mainan tetapi tidak punya uang. Akibat dari kebaikan hati mereka itu sebagian penduduk tidak menganggap mereka orang jahat, terutama penduduk yang berada di sebelah selatan gunung yang tidak terganggu aliran airnya. Beberapa pemuda bahkan mulai terbujuk menjadi pekerja tambang di Gunung Putih.

Setelah mendengar kisah tentang Orang Berkumis dari Gunung, Sang Kancil minta diantar oleh Anjing Gembala untuk melihat-lihat sekitar Gunung Putih. Dia tahu persis bahwa para penghuni gunung sengaja berbuat baik karena mereka ingin mendapatkan pengikut baru sebanyak-banyaknya untuk membangun negeri para pemuja kebebasan. Mereka juga sangat membutuhkan pasokan makanan dan pakaian dari desa-desa sekitarnya. Jika mereka berlaku kasar maka semua penduduk akan membenci dan memboikot mereka sehingga mereka bakalan kesulitan memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya.

Sang Kancil bertekad akan mencari jalan guna menghentikan meluasnya ajaran sesat yang disebarkan Orang Berkumis. Dia tahu persis orang-orang bebas itu akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuat masjid-masjid sepi dan orang lebih suka pergi ke tempat hiburan daripada ke pengajian. Dia tak ingin negeri ini hancur karena berkuasanya segelintir pemuja kebebasan yang ingin melepaskan diri dari segala macam aturan. Dia akan mengerahkan otaknya untuk melihat titik lemah benteng batu itu.

Setelah mengamat-amati sebentar gunung itu dan melihat benteng batu yang mengelilingnya Sang Kancil tersenyum dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan para petani. Maka dia minta Anjing Gembala menemui Pak Tani untuk menyampaikan tawarannya. Sang Kancil akan membantu para petani merebut Gunung Putih, dan sebagai imbalannya dia minta dirinya dibebaskan.

Untunglah Pak Tani yang telah frustasi melihat sebagian pemuda telah terpengaruh ajaran si Orang berkumis dan mulai sering terlihat mabuk-mabukan di tempat umum - dengan antusias menerima tawaran Sang Kancil. Dia setuju membebaskan Sang Kancil dari hukuman bila berhasil menolong para petani menaklukkan Orang Berkumis. Maka setelah mendengar uraian strategi Sang Kancil semakin percayalah Pak Tani akan keberhasilan strategi yang ditawarkan tersebut. Sebuah strategi yang tidak terlalu rumit untuk dilakukan tetapi tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh para petani.

Maka dikumpulkannya para petani lainnya dan dikatakan bahwa dirinya akan membentuk pasukan seperti dulu lagi. Tapi ternyata tidak mudah. Kegagalan berulangkali yang menimpa mereka dan ancaman yang disebarkan Orang Berkumis dari Gunung Putih telah membuat Pak Tani kesulitan mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk melakukan perlawanan. Apalagi diantara pasukan yang terdahulu terdapat beberapa orang yang telah ditolong oleh si Orang Berkumis dari Gunung. Bahkan beberapa anak muda telah terbujuk meninggalkan sawahnya dan beralih menjadi pekerja tambang di Gunung Putih.

"Masa hanya karena beberapa keping uang emas kalian membiarkan hak kalian diambil oleh mereka? Semurah itukah harga diri kalian? Mereka orang-orang asing yang mengambil air kita, lalu mengancam kita dan membujuk kita dengan sedikit uang! Apakah kita membiarkan mereka mendiktekan pada kita perilaku mana yang dianggap baik dan perilaku mana yang salah sesuai kepentingan mereka! kata Pak Tani.

"Apa jadinya anak-anak kita bila jadi pengikut mereka lalu meninggalkan budaya, etika dan agama? Bagaimana jika keturunan kita menjadi pengikut ajaran kebebasan, pengisap ganja, maksiat, dan memuja hawa nafsu. Akan hancurlah masa depan negeri kita! Apa kalian tidak malu pada anak cucu kita kelak ketika mereka mendengar kita menjual masa depan mereka dengan harga sangat murah? Apa kalian tidak malu pada Tuhan yang memberi kita kekuatan dan akal untuk melawan para pemuja kebebasan?" teriak Pak Tani berapi-api yang membuat sekelompok petani tua dan muda yang menolak ikut serta dalam pertempuran menunduk malu.

Butuh waktu sebulan untuk mengumpulkan beberapa ratus orang. Hanya setengah dari jumlah petani yang berangkat untuk melakukan perlawanan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun Pak Tani tidak putus asa. Dia merasa dengan beberapa ratus orang ini, kekuatan pasukannya telah berkali-kali lipat dari pasukan Orang Berkumis dari Gunung. Jadi dia yakin bila pasukannya berhasil menembus benteng maka pertempuran di dalam benteng batu akan dimenangkan oleh para petani. Dengan keyakinan itulah dia mulai mempersiapkan pasukannya dengan mempergunakan strategi Sang Kancil.

Setelah terkumpul orang-orang yang akan membebaskan Gunung Putih tibalah saatnya untuk mempersiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Mereka mempersiapkan secara diam-diam karena khawatir rencana itu bocor ke telinga Orang Berkumis dari yang telah memiliki simpatisan dimana-mana. Oleh karena itu mereka membuat persiapan di gudang bawah tanah di bawah lumbung padi Pak Tani. Para petani secara bergiliran datang ke gudang itu dan membuat persiapan di sana.

Sang Kancil sengaja mengatur jadwal kerja para petani itu secara bergiliran karena khawatir akan menarik perhatian orang banyak. Biar mereka dikira kumpul-kumpul saja sesama petani yang sedang membicarakan hama dan pemupukan tanaman. Orang-orang yang tidak bersedia bergabung dalam pasukan tidak pernah diberitahu rencana itu, sehingga mereka menyangka Pak Tani gagal membentuk pasukan baru. Berita itulah yang sampai ke telinga Orang Berkumis sehingga dia hanya sesekali mengirim orang untuk mengamat-amati rumah Pak Tani.

Setelah semua perlengkapan siap, penyerangan tidak segera dapat dilakukan. Strategi Sang Kancil hanya dapat diterapkan saat malam gelap gulita tak ada sinar rembulan ataupun bintang-bintang. Jika ada cahaya kemungkinan penyerangan akan gagal lagi karena ketahuan oleh musuh.

Para petani dengan sabar menunggu sampai saat itu datang. Setelah sepuluh hari menunggu akhirnya malam itu tiba. Bulan muda sedang kecil-kecilnya, sementara mendung menggantung di langit menutup cahaya bintang-bintang. Malam gelap gulita menyelimuti Gunung Putih. Malam yang sempurna untuk menjalankan strategi pembebasan Sang Kancil.

Pada malam yang sunyi itu nampak sekelompok petani bersama Sang Kancil mendaki Bukit Biru yang terletak di sebelah utara Gunung Putih. Mereka menenteng Gantole-gantole besar yang terbuat dari kain dan rangka bambu. Rupanya para petani itu hendak menerobos Gunung Putih dari udara. Mereka akan menaiki Gantole yang akan membawa mereka terbang bersama angin yang bertiup kencang.

Sudah sebulan ini para petani giat membuat gantole dari rangka bambu dan kain-kain yang mereka kumpulkan di gudang bawah tanah milik Pak Tani. Kain-kain dari mulai dari kain sarung, gorden sampai jarik milik ibu-ibu petani disumbangkan untuk membuat Gantole. Mereka sadar betul bahwa mereka harus berkorban agar dapat hidup dengan bebas dari ancaman orang-orang Gunung Putih. Selama mereka masih menguasai Gunung Putih, maka keinginan untuk leluasa mendapatkan sumber air dan anak-anak mereka terbebas dari pengaruh ajaran sesat tidak akan tercapai. Kesadaran itulah yang menjadikan pembuatan Gantole-gantole cepat terselesaikan.

Untunglah di dekat rumah Pak Tani ada seorang ahli desain bernama Nyi Ida Nurnaeni. Seperti halnya Ki Wagenugraha yang menimba ilmu dari madrasah-madrasah di seluruh penjuru dunia, Si Nyi Ida Nurnaeni ini telah lama berkelana keliling dunia untuk menimba ketrampilan membuat desain beraneka ragam barang yang rumit-rumit.

Tak kurang dari kota-kota besar di dunia seperti Jepara, Tuban, Bergota, Malaka, Gowa, Alepo, Paris bahkan Constantinopel pernah dikunjunginya. Berkat keluasan ilmunya petunjuk-petunjuk Sang Kancil tentang cara membuat Gantole dengan mudah dipahaminya. Nyi Ida Nurnaeni juga dengan cepat dapat melatih para petani untuk membantunya menyelesaikan Gantole-gantole itu.

Awalnya nampaklah satu buah Gantole terbang dari atas Bukit Biru. Setelah nampak gantole itu terbang mulus mengelilingi bukit, segera diikuti oleh puluhan Gantole lain yang menyusul membelah langit malam yang kelam. Hingga tengah malam telah ratusan Gantole melayang mengitari Bukit Biru. Tak berapa lama kemudian Gantole-gantole itu bergerak menuju Gunung Putih.

Mereka nampak mengitari gunung itu satu kali sebelum tiba-tiba menukik turun ke sebelah dalam benteng yang mengitari Gunung Putih. Ratusan petani itu terjun langsung ke markas Orang Berkumis dari Gunung Putih yang telah berbulan-bulan membendung air mereka.

Terjadilah pertempuran seru di dalam Gunung Putih. Belasan pasukan Orang Berkumis kaget sekali mengalami serangan mendadak dari udara. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bakalan digempur dari udara sehingga nampak tidak siap mengalami pertempuran jarak dekat. Mereka dengan cepat keteteran menghadapi para petani yang menyerbu dengan senjata-senjata terhunus.

Jika saja serangan dilakukan dari darat orang-orang Gunung Putih akan dengan mudah memukul mundur para penyerang meskipun penyerang itu adalah ratusan pasukan kerajaan yang terlatih baik. Itu semua karena Orang Berkumis adalah seorang ahli strategi perang. Dia membangun benteng batu di Gunung Putih dengan pertimbangan yang matang.

Benteng itu sangat tinggi dan kokoh sehingga tidak akan dengan mudah ditembus oleh pasukan kavaleri terbaik sekalipun. Si Orang berkumis tak segan mengajarkan strategi perang kepada pengikutnya. Dia rajin menuliskan taktik-taktik perang yang dikuasainya dan menjadi buku yang wajib dibaca oleh para pasukan di Gunung Putih agar mereka terampil dalam menjaga benteng pertahanan.

Namun kali ini adalah serangan udara. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Orang Berkumis. Pasukan pemanah tidak dipersiapkan untuk melawan banyak orang dalam pertempuran jarak dekat. Perlahan namun pasti pasukan Gunung Putih terdesak mundur. Mereka terdesak semakin mendekati markas pimpinan mereka yang berupa sebuah rumah besar dari batu. Satu persatu para gerombolan Gunung Putih itu jatuh ke tanah tak berdaya menghadapi keperkasaan pasukan petani. Sisanya menyerah sambil melolong-lolong minta diampuni.

Sementara Orang Berkumis nampak berusaha terus bertempur mempertahankan rumahnya. Dalam hatinya dia terheran-heran dengan kecerdasan orang yang telah menyerang banteng pertahanannya dari udara. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dia jumpai sepanjang hidupnya yang dihabiskan untuk berkelana melanglang dunia. Bukan main cerdasnya orang yang menggunakan strategi ini. Tak malulah bila dia harus kalah oleh ahli strategi perang secerdas ini.

Kemudian saat dilihatnya satu persatu anak buahnya menyerah atau jatuh terkapar di tanah, hatinya menjadi kecut. Tak mungkin dia mampu melawan para petani ini seorang diri. Maka tak ada pilihan lain bagi dirinya selain menyerah.

Malam itu juga bendungan yang membendung aliran sungai menuju desa dijebol. Air kembali mengalir memenuhi parit-parit irigasi dan membasahi sawah-sawah yang kekurangan air. Para petani lega, mereka juga sangat berterimakasih pada Sang Kancil yang telah memberi mereka bantuan dalam mengalahkan Orang Berkumis. Kini Gunung Putih telah dikuasai kembali oleh para petani.

Perpustakaan yang dimiliki Orang Berkumis itu diambil alih oleh para petani. Buku-buku yang bermanfaat dipertahankan sedangkan buku-buku sesat tentang kebebasan tanpa batas dibakar habis oleh para petani. Mereka tidak ingin pemikiran anak-anak muda yang masih belum matang akan dirusak oleh buku-buku sesat itu. Para petani sepakat untuk menempatkan beberapa orang terpelajar di kalangan mereka untuk menjaga perpustakaan itu sambil mengajarkan ilmu pengetahuan pada anak-anak petani.

Dari catatan-catatan yang ada di perpustakaan Gunung Putih diketahui bahwa di gunung tersebut bersarang sekelompok tikus besar pemakan ketimun yang sering turun ke desa untuk mencari makan. Tikus itu juga suka mengganggu gudang makanan milik Orang Berkumis, namun mereka hanya menyantap simpanan makanan berupa ketimun. Orang Berkumis belum berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian tikus-tikus besar tersebut sehingga belum berhasil memusnahkan mereka. Dari catatan itulah Pak Tani tahu bahwa selama ini para pencuri ketimun bersembunyi di gunung ini.

Kini tugas Sang Kancil untuk mengatasi masalah yang dihadapi para petani telah selesai. Namun masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal hati Sang Kancil, yaitu keengganan Pak Tani untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya telah salah karena menangkap Sang Kancil. Padahal telah ada bukti catatan di perpustakaan bahwa si pencuri adalah tikus besar. Walaupun demikian Sang Kancil tidak kecewa. Mungkin saat ini Pak Tani lupa mengakui kesalahannya karena orang itu sedang mendapat banyak pujian dari petani lain karena berhasil memimpin pembebasan Gunung Putih. Mungkin juga dia masih malu untuk mengakuinya sekarang. Siapa tahu di masa datang dia bersedia mengakui kesalahan dan minta maaf pada Sang Kancil.

Lepas dari itu, Pak Tani memperlakukan Sang Kancil dengan sangat baik. Sebagai tanda terimakasihnya, dia meminta beberapa petani untuk mengantarkan Sang Kancil ke Gunung Sepikul dengan kereta kuda. Para petani itu dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Mereka berharap para penghuni Hutan Utopia dapat terhindar dari ancaman kekurangan makanan dengan ditanamnya rumput-rumput tahan kering dari Gunung Sepikul ke dataran sekitar telaga di Hutan Utopia.

**-FIN-**


End file.
